pndncsuswfandomcom-20200213-history
DJKGDQQWQW
A Magus normally has the capacity to manipulate at least one of the Elements. However, there are cases of those who can manipulate Elements that are completely different from any of the ones specified above. Within the Mage’s Association, individuals like these tend to either very selective houses or not be part of the Association at all. Cases of a magus who possesses more than one Elemental Affinity, and even affinity to Compound Elements, are also known. Usually said individuals try to master spells that make use of more than one Element at the same time (ex: “liquid manipulation” through the use of Water and Wind Elements). Those capable of manipulating all the five Elements receive the title of Average One and are very valued by the Mage’s Association. Methods to change one’s Elemental Affinity exist, but they are very painful and dangerous.1 Known Elemental Affinity by characters: Aozaki clan: Wind2. Barthomeloi Lorelei: Wind3. Flat Escardos: Void. Forte: Wind2. Gray: Earth. Heine Istari: Fire and Water. Jean Rum: Wind4. Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald: Wind and Water. Kiritsugu Emiya: Fire and Earth. Luviagelita Edelfelt: Earth. Matou clan: Water. Paracelsus: All five. Reinol Gusion: Imaginary Numbers. Rin Tohsaka: All five. Sakura Matou: Imaginary Numbers, Water (as a member of the Matou clan; at birth, Sakura lacked any elemental alignments5). Shirou Emiya: Sword. Tokiomi Tohsaka: Fire. Categorized ElementsEdit FireEdit Fire (火, Hi?) – One of The Great Five Elements (五大元素, Go Dai Genso?)1. Spells of the Fire element are related to consumption, heat, entropy, fuels, energy transfer and thermodynamics. EarthEdit Earth (地, Chi?) – One of The Great Five Elements. Earth element spells relate to grounding, cultivation of energy and energy embedding. WaterEdit Water (水, Mizu?) – One of The Great Five Elements. Related to flows, forms, cycles, combinations and manipulations. WindEdit Wind (風, Kaze?) – One of The Great Five Elements. Deals with air, kinetic forces, static energy, free energy and directed movement. EtherEdit Ether (エーテル, Ēteru?) or Void (空, Kū?) is one of The Great Five Elements, and also the Fifth Imaginary Factor according to the teachings of the Mage’s Association. It combines itself with any of the other four Elements in order to actualize the mysteries of Thaumaturgy.6 It is artificial magical energy that forms the basis of modern magecraft, although it did not exist during the Age of Gods. Although amorphous and incapable of materializing by its own power, it is what allows shapeless bodies to take a material form. Ether ClumpEdit Ether Clump (エーテル塊, Ēteru Kai?), also known as Liquid Clay,is a failed materialization attempt of Ether through the combination with one of other Elements6. Under normal circumstances Ether can only be materialized after combining itself with one of the other Elements. In some cases however, mainly when there is some sort of failure from the part of the Magus, it will take the physical shape of a clay-like substance. Other than serving as a conductor of magical energy, it is completely useless. Whatever the shape it is given by a magus, if left inactive for long enough (i.e. without magical energy running through it) it will eventually return to its original clay-like form. Known uses include True Assassin’s Zabaniya, the first suitcase puppet of Touko Aozaki, Cornelius Alba’s slime familiars and the main component forming Leysritt’s body. Somewhat related to the First Magic6. True EtherEdit True Ether (真エーテル, Shin Ēteru?), otherwise known as the Fifth True Theoretical Factor (第五真説要素, Dai Go Shinsetsu Yōso?), is magical energy from the Age of Gods. It is also described to form the nine heavenly bodies that gave birth to the planet. Although it does not exist in modern times, True Ether, which was of a far higher quality than ether, permeated the Earth in ancient times. Gods, as well as nature itself, were formed out of True Ether. The natural enemy of the Fifth Imaginary Factor (Ether), the Conceptual Weapon (Black Barrel) is made out of this substance. GrainEdit Grain (ジン, Jin?, Gin), or Space Dust. The general term given to the toxic particles overflowing in the Earth of Over Count 1999, after the world lost its capacities to sustain life. Also called “ether” because even though poisonous, it promoted the surface of mutated life forms: the A-Rays, Liners and the Ether Liners. The rate of energy transfer within the Grain-rich atmosphere is astonishing. A factor that resulted into the arise of a new method of combat that would not be possible in the old world. In a battle between A-Rays capable of absorbing Grain and Ether Liners wielding Knight Arms made of crystallized Grain, the power of conventional weapons is rendered useless. Supposedly, Grain is the base component of all heavenly bodies. Therefore, the closer is the connection between a life form and its mother planet the greater will be the amount of Ether in their bodies. The greatest example of this would be the Ultimate One, the supreme existence of each respective’s planets and true avatars of their will. Its antithesis is the Nether or Black Barrel, which destroys Grain and anything containing Grain on contact. HollowEdit Hollow (虚, Kyo?), or Imaginary Numbers (虚数, Kyosū?) is one of two Imaginary Elements (架空元素, Kakū Genso?), and Sakura Matou’s unique Elemental Affinity and Sorcery Trait1. A power highly effective against spiritual beings, but not so potent against those whose body is not made out of Ether. When the Matou clan restraining spells are used along with this, it is possible to imprison and skewer the target into a separate dimension composed entirely of shadows. Furthermore, when Angra Mainyu power is imbued on Sakura she is able to use this ability even against normal humans. DemonsEdit The Sixth Imaginary Factor (第六架空要素, Dai Roku Kakū Yōso?), also known as Demons, is a force, that reacts to the desires of humans for a wish. It needs a form, invented by humans, similarly to how it happens to higher-level spirits, in order to materialize itself, as a passive existence. This passive existence is an individual demon and not a true demon. But regardless of the result, as a rule, demons are gentle. They are the Imaginary Factor that understands one's pain and attempts to remove it. Depending on perspective, one can say that they are allies to humans. The natural ability of an imaginary demon is a Reality Marble (固有結界, koyuu kekkai?, innate bounded field) and at the same time it is the alien common sense of demon (悪魔の持つ異界常識, akuma no motsu ikai joushiki?). The Sixth Imaginary Factor is responsible for the materialization of wishes, the phenomena of possessions, human demonization, and spiritual mediums. The Mystic Eyes of the goddess Medusa are made out of this. And Avenger is a case of human demonization by other humans while Kiara Sessyoin cease being human and end up being categorized as a demon by her own doing There exists some terminological confusion within the English fandom, as in both Tsukihime and conventional Japanese usage, the term "Ma" (魔, ?) -- also rendered as "demon" in some translations -- refers in general to supernatural beings and to assorted supernatural existences and phenomena. Evil natured, he possess such a heartless cruelty that one would doubt that he is really human. Rich in passion, he will laugh whole-heartedly over something enjoyable and smile just likes an angel over something sad. If God is absolute in his intellectual omnipotence, then demon's are absurdly intangible and can never be understood by men. He loves humans, never complaining regardless of how badly he is treated by them. However, when enmity is shown towards him he will regard the person as his worst enemy, even if he had a close relationship with the one in question previously. One who loves while completely lacking human-like emotion. Someone who hates something exactly because he loves them. An involvement between the real demons of fantasy and the fake (in this case regarding the sickness in reality "Agonist Disorder") is not allowed, and thus he hates the fakes, but considers them good source of nutrition for his limbs. AbilitiesEdit Karyou Kaie's Arm His black artificial left arm Much like Merem Solomon, he once lost both arms and legs and now the Demons that he commands act as his limbs when dormant. However, because there is a difference between functionality and comfort, he prefers to remain lying down on a bed without his limbs "attached". Kaie can "loan" his limbs to others and, in the case in which the temporary carrier dies, the limbs will return to Kaie on their own accord. These Demons were made from his emotions, in order to give him a 'human form', they are named accordingly with the emotion that each of them absorbed. The demons represent Kaies view of God and demons. If God is absolute in his intellectual omnipotence, then demon's are absurdly intangible and can never be understood by men. Thus, destroying his demons is meaningless because, his demons are something that had already been melting/falling apart. They can't kill a definite object unless they reduce a "something" into a "nothing" by completely covering it. Delight (歓喜) Kaie’s right arm, its true form is unknown. Hatred (憎悪) Karyou’s left arm, only becomes alive when his carrier feels hatred. Only then is the prosthesis just like the original arm of the carrier. But inorder for the prosthesis to show it's true form the carrier has to lose, for a short time, his consciousness and rationality to think. Its true form is that of a one-meter long, blind, black dog who is as thin as seaweed and very sensitiv to light. When it hunts it uses the human eyeballs of his carrier in order to see and to take of the prosthesis, the carrier has to cut it off with a knife. As examples of entities or beings referred to as "Ma," Len is Succubus (夢魔, muma?) contracted as a Familiar (使い魔, tsukai-ma?); and the Oni Kind (鬼種, Kishu?) that are the ancestors of a certain family of Mixed-Bloods (混血, konketsu?) are also stated to be a variety of "Ma." Examples of existences or phenomena referred to as "Ma" include such things as Mystic Eyes (魔眼, magan?), Magecraft (魔術, majutsu?), and Magic (魔法, mahou?). In Colorful Moon Tsukihime: Tsukihime Terminology Glossary (カラフルMOON月姫: 月姫用語辞典, ?), "Ma" is officially defined as:4 Those existences that, while being of the Laws of Nature (自然の法則, Jizen no Housoku)?), distort the flow of such by the exercise of unnecessary powers.4 That which gives rise to distortion merely by occurrence. Consequently, they are suppressed by way of exorcism (退魔, taima?) upon identification.4 However, Fate/hollow ataraxia contributes to the confusion with its description of True Demons (真性悪魔, Shinsei Akuma?):5 The "Enfleshed Demons" (受肉した魔, juniku-shita ma?, lit, "incarnated ma") spoken of by the Holy Church also follow this convention. Those beings created as "Ma" before existing as organisms exercise a Magecraft of an order beyond human ability. The Thaumaturgical Circuits that Magi (we) bear are little more than spurious nerves (疑似神経, giji shinkei?, lit. "pseudo- / quasi- / virtual nerves") -- fabricated (作り上げた, tsukuri-ageta?) in the shadow 裏 (ura, lit. "shadow / reverse / behind"?) of the nerves that we possess as of existing as humans; a faculty extrinsically affixed (後付, atozuke?, lit. "attached after"). However ――― "Ma" possess nothing so much as 'spurious nerves.' To them, the entirety of their vital processes serve as faculties that exist for the purpose of calling forth "Ma." It appears that the Holy Church refer to such beings as "True Demons" (真性悪魔, shinsei akuma?).5 Owing to the hollow ataraxia passage, conflation erroneously existed between Enfleshed Demons (受肉した悪魔, juniku-shita akuma?, lit. "Incarnated Demon") and the races of incorporated creatures referred to as "Ma" -- for example, Oni Kind were frequently referred to as True Demons (真性悪魔, Shinsei Akuma?) within the fandom, simply because they possessed flesh, and because they were referred to as "Full-blooded Ma" (生粋の魔, kissui no ma?).6 As a consequence of the above confusion, past versions of this article have referred to Demons (悪魔, akuma?) as "Devils" or "Imaginary Devils." However, no such distinction exists in the Japanese, and no confusion exists between "Ma" and "Demon" within the modern usage of these terms by Type-Moon; "Ma" refers to something very general, while "Demon" refers to something very specific. The remainder of this article will primarily relate to beings referred to as Demons (悪魔, akuma?). DemonsEdit Demons (悪魔, akuma?) are existences founded within the 6th Imaginary Aspect (第六架空要素, Dai-Roku Kakuu Youso?), passively (受動的な, shuudou-teki-na?, lit. "as acted upon") called forth by human desire, which come to be invested within (取り憑き, toritsuki?, lit. "to take hold of / to come to haunt") the wishes (願い, negai?) of humanity, materializing (実体化, kittaika?, lit. "manifestation to material") as Manifest Phantasms (実像幻想, jitsuzou gensou?) that clad themselves in a form aggregated of the ideations (想念, sounen?, lit. "thoughts") of humanity. In general, they act to realize the wishes they come to be invested within by distorted means (歪んだ方法, yuganda houhou?).12 Unlike True Demons, they are existences that obtain being by the imposition of a Unit Designation (個体名, kotai-mei?). As Demons attain true freedom upon receiving a Designation, it is a general rule that the naming of Demons is not an act to lightly engage within.2 For example, in Fate/Grand Order, Goetia describes his component Demon Gods as existences that had obtained discrete Names and Powers.7 Temporarily setting aside the outcomes of engaging with such, Demons may be assessed as allies of humanity, who exist so as to empathize with and resolve the sufferings of humanity.2 Despite this, the concept of Demons (悪魔の概念, akuma no gainen?) is by humanity treated as the greatest of obstacles.3 So as God is to omniscience and omnipotence (全知全能, zenchi zenou?), so as demons as an existence are to mortal levels of awareness and impotence (人知無能, Jinchi Munou?, lit. "human intellect and impotence"). They are to humans as an abyss (淵, fuchi?) that lies within arm's reach, yet decisively beyond comprehension.3 The manner of existence taken by "Demons" and "Fiends" is in essence indistinguishable from that of a higher-order lifeform (高次元生命体, kou-jigen seimeitai?, lit. "higher-dimension lifeform") that inhabits a different sphere of civilization (異なる文明圏, koto-naru bunmei-ken?) upon a different planet (異なる惑星, koto-naru wakusei?).3 In sum, said existences can, per the recognition of the Universe of Awareness (認識宇宙, ninshiki-uchuu?, lit. "the universe derived of observation / perception"), no longer be discerned as "human." Their existences would approximate to that of the horrors (邪神, jashin?, lit. "evil god") of a certain fictitious Mythos popular in the 20th century.3 IncarnationEdit In general, demons are existences that take possession, utilizing the corpus of a human to incarnate (受肉, juniku) and take action, but in the event that the psyche (精神, seishin?) of the human host (苗床になる人間, naedoko ni naru ningen?, lit. "the human that becomes a seed-bed") cannot withstand the strain, it is commonplace for self-annihilation (自壊, jikai?) of the host to occur, dispersing the essence of the demon into the vicinity. There exist also humans who by way of their own acts (業, gō?, lit. "sins; worldly preoccupations / fixations / absorptions; karma") are subsumed unto the category of Demons as a result of losing their humanity.3 Upon possession by a demon, irregularities (異常, ijou?) manifest in the other Aspects (要素, youso?) of the victim, eventually rendering them as grotesque monsters by the metamorphosis of the flesh. Being that higher order demons (高位の悪魔, koui no akuma?) are capable of suppressing the manifestation of these "symptoms" (症状, shoujou?), detection of such is difficult, and it is likely that a disaster becomes inevitable in the event of their discovery.1 In the world of Fate/Extra -- whether by way of Demonic possession, or in the circumstance that one's own actions bring about a transformation into a fiend -- it is said that the process whereby a True Demon is birthed unto the world has, as of present day in 2030, not been brought fruition even once.3 Conversely, the wording in Extra CCC Material suggests that if the psyche of a human host is capable of withstanding possession without collapse, it is possible for a common Demon to be uplifted as a True Demon (真性悪魔, Shinsei Akuma?). True DemonsEdit True Demons (真性悪魔, Shinsei Akuma?) are demonic beings that can exist without obtaining a Unit Designation (個体名, kotai-mei?) from humanity,2, or cladding themselves in the Ideations of Man (人間の想念, ningen no sounen?).5 Distinct from those Demons that appear Stay Night, which exist only as imitations (偽物, nisemono?), these are the real thing3 -- Enfleshed Demons (受肉した悪魔, juniku-shita akuma?, lit. "Incarnated Demon") with which humans are incapable of competing (太刀打ちできない, tachi-uchi-dekinai?, lit. "incapable of crossing swords").3 In Fate/hollow ataraxia, they are said to be authentic Demons brought forth by the Lord, who were as they were before being Named (名付ける, nazukeru?) by Man.5 Fate/hollow ataraxia gives that -- as in the circumstance of a Holy Grail -- True Demons possess as a faculty the capacity to give 'form' (カタチ, katachi?, lit. "shape") to the Miracle (奇跡, kiseki?) of "Magecraft" merely by the release of Prana. Unlike humans -- who exercise Magecraft by way of Thaumaturgical Circuits that are essentially as spurious nerves (疑似神経, giji shinkei?, lit. "pseudo- / quasi- / virtual nerves") fabricated (作り上げた, tsukuri-ageta?) and extrinsically affixed (後付, atozuke?, lit. "attached after") within the shadows (裏, ura?, lit. "shadow / reverse / behind") of real nerves -- True Demons possess nothing so much as Circuits. The entirety of their vital processes (生体機能, seitai kinou?) serve as faculties that exist for the purpose of calling forth "Ma," permitting that they exercise a Magecraft of an order beyond human ability.5 Though Fate/hollow ataraxia assigns the variety of thaumaturgical ability described above only to True Demons, as of the appearance of Goetia in Fate/Grand Order, it seems that common Demons possess similar capabilities. Demon PossessionEdit Demon Possession (悪魔憑き, Akuma Tsuki?), as opposed to the Japanese understanding of possession, in which spiritual beings such as a kitsune or inukami intentionally invade the body of a human to take control over it. This particular phenomenon works more in accordance with Western beliefs, in which something unnatural randomly attaches itself to something natural and corrupts it from the inside out. Humans cannot comprehend the reasons behind the possession phenomenon due to the randomness of how it happens and they might as well take it as an accidental event. The only known pattern is that the victims of possession are always people who have a complete and healthy body and are considered virtuous. In its early stages, the only noticeable sign of a demon possession is a change in the host’s behavior caused by gradual loss of the capacity to reason as a human being. Being unreasonably offensive or coercive towards one’s surroundings are common symptoms at this point. If left alone, the demon inside the individual will start to imprint the shape of his own imaginary self over the body of his host. This process starts with subtle changes in the operations of the human body and culminates with mutation of entire parts of the flesh. The degree that these mutations can reach is determined by the demon's strength. Because the demon's shape is one that is biologically impossible, this transformation process usually results in the death of the host before the demon can fully mature. Still, in some rare cases there are those who are able to survive the process and become fully matured Demons and as their own souls are being consumed, they will cling onto something in order to survive. The Holy Church sends out Exorcists to track down and deal with them. It is important for the Exorcists to find the demon before it can develop itself, for a fully matured demon can not only corrupt the body of its host but also distort the mentality of those around, thus turning its living ground into a hell on Earth. However, only the host himself can be aware of the presence of the demon during the early stages of possession. And demons are cunning enough to suppress the spiritual disturbances that they would usually cause in order to prevent detection, so discovering a case of possession in its early stages is difficult. Spiritual disturbances like rap sounds in the surroundings or the sound of splashing water, much like the presence of poltergeists, are more or less the results of a demon invading the body. That is to say, it's a disease that only affects the host. Much like a virus, it is a poison that does not spread to anyone else. A regular Exorcist lacks the necessary power to banish a fully matured demon, so in these cases there is no choice but to call in an Executors to destroy both the host and the demon together. Agonist DisorderEdit Agonist Disorder (アゴニスト異常症, Agonisuto Ijousho?) is a mental illness in which the patient is unable to control his own emotions and is popularly referred to as “demon possession”. This illness only hits the emotionally weak people whose environment has weakened and it grows on their extreme negative emotions. In cases of mild severity, the patient show changes of personality due to loss of the ability to think coherently and arise of violent tendencies, which in turn leads to destructive behavior such as attempts of suicide. In more severe cases, the intensity of the mental disturbance starts to produce visible effects on the body. In its initial stages, the symptoms of the disease resemble demon possession. The patient shows a boost or decrease of ego, possessiveness towards an individual, attrition towards his surroundings to the point that he can no longer be held down alone. Usually the disease remains as nothing but a mental disturbance, but in some cases the stress that these emotions cause distorts the functioning of the human body to start an overproduction of ligand (a type of neurotransmitter), which consequently becomes poisonous to the receptors. The body then tries to get around the problem by learning a new way to function that is unlike that of a human. A patient that reaches such level of distortion might be able to attain a power beyond that of a human, but that is an irreversible path of self-destruction. Hypothetically speaking, if a patient regains an innate bodily function that was previously lost by action of the Agonist Disorder, the reset organ will have a shape and meaning far different from what it originally was even if the function remains the same. The activity of the new organ will place a burden on the normal parts of the body, leading to their breakdown and causing necrosis. For obvious reasons, not many of those who suffer from Agonist Disorder and reach this stage can survive without treatment. It is possible to remedy the body of a victim of Agonist Disorder by removing the distorted part, except if said part is the heart. No treatments are viable if the heart of the patient is affected by the disease. However, because the very cause of the distortion is an over-activity of the body, the affected part is rather sensitive and removing it causes great pain to the patient. That same over-activity of the body also decreases the efficacy of neural anesthesia, making the treatment even harder. The infection power of the pathogen responsible for the Agonist Disorder is the greatest among those known by man but, at the same time, its reproductive capacities are graded quite low in the CDC ranking. Because of that the number of victims of the Agonist Disorder has been quite steady since it was first discovered 20 years ago, neither increasing nor decreasing with time. The disease also seems to be geographically confined to the west region of Japan. Those with thick blood are often overwhelmed by their blood with Inversion Impulses, and those that maximize the blood are called Crimson Red Vermillion (紅赤朱, Kurenai Seki Shu?). Also known as Ancestry Return, they are enveloped by an illusion-like fog and their demon blood overwhelms and consumes their human blood. Those that become Crimson Red Vermillion are never able to return to humanity again. Having a thick demon blood, Akiha Tohno has a high chance of becoming one. When her hair turns red, she is about to become one, but she's barely controlling herself and keeping a balance between the human's blood and demon's blood. The only other known Crimson Red Vermillion is When he closes his eyes, his brain can perceive his left arm just like it used to, he can even grab things. His physical arm is gone but he still has the conceptual one which is still connected to him and as long as his conceptual arm doesn’t disappear, a new one cannot be attached. This is it what allows him to control a real demon. Since an imaginary sensation will accept the same imaginary beasts. He also has lost the ability to feel threatened since losing his arm. And so he uses Kaie's left arm Hatred (憎悪, ?) when gets sent by him on missions on which he needs to eliminate selected “demon possessed Abnormal Agonist Syndrome, commonly known as "demonic possession" prevailed in Japan. Patients of the syndrome have malfunction in the secretion of the neurotransmitters and it gives rise to the acquisition of new parts in the body and supernatural power. The patients of "A-Syndrome" were unnaturally concentrated in Shikura city. DDD has no current stated connections to the rest of the interconnected worlds of the Nasuverse. Although Meruka Kuramitsu from Kara no Kyoukai is referenced in the story, it is simply a gimmick included by Nasu to cause readers of both to do a double-take while reading.1 It is actually a pseudonym taken from a character in a book in the DDD world. PlotEdit Arika Ishizue lost his left arm in the A-syndrome related accident and hospitalized. After he left the hospital and went back to Shikura, he met a beautiful boy named Kaie Karyou who has no limbs and is living in a dark basement. The boy asked him to exorcise the "Demons" possessing A-Syndrome patients. Arika was involved in the bizarre cases and the fights with the "Demons". LocationEdit Shikura City is the DDD setting. Which is located in western Japan with an population of 150,000 people. More than half of town is made up of fields and mountains. No matter how much money gets invested in the station front, it’s still a town out in the country, two hours away by commuter express from the urban center. Water Tank - Unmarked on the map and located in a forest five kilometers away from the station of Shikura. Looks sort of like a spaceship. Underneath it is Kaie's room. Mikishiro Suisan Shikura 2nd Factory - An abandoned (more like unfinished) can factory. SVS - A popular game among young people who couldn't become serious Baseball players. Only 2 players are needed- a pitcher and a batter. The pitcher pitches the ball and it's simulated on whether it would be an easy out or whether it's a good hit or not. Origa Memorial Institute - A national hospital and the one and the ultimate treatment center for those with Agonist Disorder. Those with "Agonist Disorder" are transported to this hospital after being taken into custody by the government. Blocked off by a concrete wall, even at the 10 meter tall glass entrance of the hospital. Incoming and outgoing patients come and go by helicopter. Said to be located in western Japan and is some 3 hours away from Shikura by helicopter/car. Doesn't take outpatients; if you come there, you're going to be staying there for a while. In that sense, it's more like an asylum. Made up of a large compound and 5 wards (A, B, C, D specifically for those with A Disorder) and relatively small number of staff in comparison to the size (only in the hundreds). Patients in each ward are allowed to move only to the adjacent wards and only according to allotted free time. In Ward A are those with tumors and no new parts (abilities) or those normal people who just happened to be harmed by those with Agonist Disorder and bear some after-effects. Basically the same as regular hospital life, excluding a limit to free time and lack of outcoming patients. Three examinations a day and optional communication with other patients. Around some 20 A ward patients. Ward B has the most number of patients. Mainly those who have become comparatively mentally stabilized and whose treatment is just barely realistically possible. Basically the people who probably will be allowed to get surgery. Treatment is basically at a level where excision of tumor = won't die. Whether surgery is commenced with depends on whether an accurate surgical method is discovered. A problem however is that the symptoms are different so research into that field, to develop a generally effective practice, is slow. Ward C are where those who are popularly called "demon possessed" reside, of course, their conditions have stabilized. Oddly enough, they're less dangerous than those in Ward B since these ones have been emotionally shattered and will not leave their wards. Those allowed of free action have already stabilized so they won't go violent; but the result is that it looks like a prison-like abandoned ward since patients whose bodies have mutated won't leaving their rooms, even if they are emotionally peaceful. Ward D can best be described as being abandoned, if Ward C were to be described to be a prison. Security (equipped openly with submachine guns) and doctors can only be found in the entrance. Left dark since many of the patients are fearful of light. Basically made up of those patients in the terminal stage whose bodies have matured and treatment is impossible. Around 30 people are alive in there and about 40 bodies are "currently in" the room. A steel corridor maze complete with layers and layers of steel gates. CharactersEdit Main Characters Edit DDD Ishizue Kanata Kanata Ishizue Kanata Ishizue (石杖 火鉈, Ishizue Kanata?) Kanata is Arika’s younger sister and a freakishly powerful demon-possessed. She ate Arika's left arm and killed their parents. She was taken to the D Block of the Origa Memorial Institute. Her ability supposedly is superhuman strength but it seems to go outright into enhanced bodily functions. Since she has unlimited growth and unlimited access to the durability of her body. She is listed as one of the most powerful individuals afflicted by the syndrome and it’s not uncommon to see her drenched in blood. She’s 14 around the time of Hand(S) and looks 20. She has a small role in the last few pages of DDD’s second volume. It’s a small memo in which she describes demolishing Origa Memorial Hospital and all it’s wardees. Bear in mind that these wardees are afflicted with A-disorder and have powers of their own, like temporal distortion, telepathy and mass alteration. Her Agonist Disorder involves her becoming the strongest being, increasing in strength in order to overpower others. The ability can even evolve to the point of destroying planets under the very specific conditions of Ookumaneko's concept universe. He views the planets and the entire universe as lifeforms of their own, so she becomes able to destroy them once she also identifies them as beings. Arika Ishizue (石杖 所在, Ishizue Arika?) Arika is the protagonist of DDD. His left arm was eaten off by his younger sister Kanata. At nighttime, he forgets all memory of his daytime activities. His memories at night, however, are intact, so he logs important daytime events in his notepad so that his nighttime self can remember them. When he gets sent by Kaie on missions to eliminate selected demon possessed, he uses Kaie's left arm, Hatred. Mato Touma nicknamed him Shozai (ショザイ, ?) because that is the usual way to read his given name. Kaie Karyou (迦遼 海江, Karyou Kaie?) Kaie is Arika's employer. He is a 14-year-old Demon Master who can "loan" his demon limbs to others. He has dark silky hair and silver pupils, and while he is male, Arika mistook him for a drop-dead-gorgeous girl when he first met Kaie. Kaie lives in the outskirts of the forest underneath a giant water tank that holds his leg-demon Sorrow. He comes from an affluent and powerful family, and so he has enough money to last a life. His prosthetic limbs give him a "human form" by absorbing his emotions, and they are named accordingly to the emotion that each of them absorbed. They can be turned into their demonic forms when the user feels the corresponding emotion. Secondary charactersEdit DDD Tsuranui Mihaya Tsuranui Mihaya Mihaya Tsuranui (貫井 未早, Tsuranui Mihaya?) Tsuranui is Arika's slightly eccentric kouhai. She has a crush on him An old tie back from high school that Arika can’t get rid of, she’s always been like this since way back. To sum her up roughly, she’s cheerfully lively and a straightforward fumbler that can’t lie. Arika has problems dealing with her as she’s a monster that’s jump from statement to execution in no more than a few seconds. She is currently living alone in an apartment near the university on the edge of the city's industrial area. DDD Touma Mato Mato Touma (戸馬 的, Touma Mato?), or more affectionately known as Tomato. She is a female cop, in her twenties, that is very interested in demon-possession but not to the lengths of becoming one of them herself. After all, she’s a Public Security special agent. You’d have to be a superintendent to voice your opinions to her. As a matter of fact, in Shikura City, she’s invincible. Oh, and just to let you know, a superintendent would be the chief of police in Shikura City. She is a cold-blooded animal that Arika had been under complete supervision of for two years but she apparently has a nice side to her as well. The true nature of that woman is a sadist that loves tormenting weaklings like Arika and in the eyes of Arika, isn’t a shred of justice in this woman. But according to Mato, is Akira a harmless demon possessed and gets used by her to get information about demon possessed one's. She was the one that introduced Arika to Kaie and his limbs. She is, also a weapons expert and deadly with shotguns and pistols. She also, contrary to her nickname, hates tomatoes. DDD Kirisu Yaitirou Kirisu Yaichirou Yaichirou (霧栖 弥一郎, Kirisu Yaichirou?) Kirisu is Arika and Tsuranui's friend and an ex-yakuza gang member who helps Arika by finding AD. He assisted in beating the Sinker and is one of the major characters in SVS. He was friends with Iguruma when they were in middle school. He left the yakuza after finding his friend's mom being used as a laborer for them. So he beat the guy who was using her (with a bat) to death and now cannot hold a Baseball bat without thinking about it. So he gave up sports. And the guy he beat to death, wasn't really liked at all so he could come back but he didn't really want to stay anymore. DDD Iguruma Kazumi Iguruma Kazumi Kazumi Iguruma (鋳車 和観, Iguruma Kazumi?), known as the “Sinker”. A friend of Kirisu in middle school who is a star baseball player who fell from grace when his teammates break his pitching arm when they get too envious of his skills. His mom eventually dies by suicide after finding out he tried to continue pitching despite his broken elbow. He was eventually expelled from school and made a homeless wanderer. After a few months, a mysterious man bestowed upon him his powers in exchange for his life and sanity. After contracting A-disorder, he goes around killing those on the street playing a game called SVS, a simplified version of baseball. After he drove himself insane, he embarked on a maddened slaughter spree. It didn’t matter who died, as long as they died. His new function is located in his pitching armand it allows him to throw something with the ability to turn it in completely different directions in midair and the thrown object is totally invisible because of the spin used when throwing. And to use those powers he has to cover these objects with his own blood. However, when he over uses his powers and runs low on blood he has a decreased perception, reduced ability to think and his body temperature drops low. DDD Hinomori Syuusei Hinomori Syuusei Shuusei Hinomori (日守秋星, Hinomori Shuusei?) Hinomori is a hunter of the demon-possessed and at the same time known as the “immortal vampire”. His reasons for going around killing Agonists is unidentified and he walks around with a woman he calls 'Maki-chan'. Being a demon possessed himself his power is basically immensely heightened reflexes cause by a condition his brain has that allows him to perceive the world in a adrenaline-enhanced state, similar to that of a human being when they know their life is in danger and death is imminent. He fights with a half-cut meter long pipe which was sharpened into a stake. He has shark teeth, wears a long black coat all the year and has sunglasses. He fights Tomato on one occasion and demonstrates speed enough to dodge bullets from a H&K MP5 SMG. During the case with the sinker, he gets acquainted with Arika and later recognizes him as a friend. He himself takes the law very lightly and is outrageously stupid by nature. But also at the same time he is very brutal and ruthless as he is also a wanted serial killer. DDD Hisaori Makina Makina Hisaori Makina Hisaori (久織 巻菜, Hisaori Makina?) Makina is Shinya’s older sister who has the ability to freely change her muscle fibers and the nerves of her face. She can change her appearance at her own will and she can even copy thought patterns and weird habits. In her case, she tried to copy her brother because of apparent suffering at the hands of her parents. She exists as a hollow person who could not exist without wearing the face of another. She assumes her brother’s identity and becomes an exact carbon copy of Shinya. Makina's imitation of Shinya began to take over the original by becoming a better Shinya than even Shinya himself. Shinya worked hard to gain the popularity and accomplishments he enjoyed, but Makina's Shinya did even better simply by imitating. Despite the irony in that, those who once supported Shinya soon switched camp to the new Shinya. She thought of an psychotic master plan engineered to drive him insane and kill her parents. After this is done, she assumes Arika’s identity as soon as Shinya’s parents are killed in a freak accident. Shinya, however, manages to smoke her out by committing a series of crimes as Arika culminating in his eventual death. With no facade left to wear, she tries to copy Kaie as a final, last act of vengeance. She dies when trying to assume Kaie’s existence, only to find out she cannot. DDD Yamanashi Tomori Yamanashi Tomori Tomori Yamanashi (月見里 朋里, Yamanashi Tomori?) Yamanashi had killed her parents and then in order to hide the motive, begun she to kill other humans. She killed her parents because they let her bedridden grandfather, who was a burden for their family, die without helping him. Tomori was as a witness of her grandfather's death and she couldn't forgive her parents or the villagers for not doing something. She has long black hair, luminous eyes and a lovely voice. But the Agonist Disorder had transformed her into a human beast with claws as hands and she is now known as the "lawn mower". Her claws are disintegration weapons, who will tear of all things who are caught in them. Combined with her acrobatic, speed, accuracy and power she gained from the Disorder, is she an powerful enemy. She additionally acquired an instantaneous sense of danger, thanks to her two years of human hunting experience. Hoewer, the serial killings she made, had lead the hunter of the demon-possessed, Syuusei, to her. She and Syuusei had a confrontation on a bridge and as far as physical ability goes is Yamanashi ahead of Hinomori. But she was overwhelmed by the difference of combat experience and she lost. She was later taken into custody by the Olga Memorial Hospital Ward C and they imprisoned her in a cage and her fate is unknown. Shinya Hisaori (久織 伸也, Hisaori Shin'ya?) Shinya is one of the agonists admitted into a place known as the Origa Memorial Hospital, wherein Arika was also briefly warded. He was warded for A-disorder under the grounds of trying to kill his parents. He was discharged later on counts of being “rehabilitated” and that the incident was deemed to be an accident. "Shinya Hisaori", a fellow patient who befriended Arika when they met during their free activity times. Yukio Fusou (扶桑 雪緒, Fusou Yukio?) Yukio is a high school girl with intensified physical abnormalities. Because of anorexia and fasting she gained agonist disorder. She wants to find food that does not make fat due to her fasting. And so came she to the conclusion that she should eat pet animals or humans. She usually sprinkles her food with vinegar. Her disorder lies in her stomach and so she produces highly corosive stomach acid which she can vomit or sweat out of her body. Kizaki (木崎, ?) Kizaki is a man whose affected area is the neck, caused through fatigue. People who meet his eyes are bound to rotate in the same way to fit his neck, but they die when their heads turn around 180 degrees. He himself does not die as his head rotates to 360 degrees. He used this method to kill his wife and daughter and two policemen. Ookumaneko Ookumaneko Ookumaneko Mokumoku (大熊猫 目々, ?) He is a super NEET who has a large role in Outside the Universe. He has created a concept universe within his room, which changes depending upon how it is perceived to work. The laws of the universe can be warped depending on the circumstances.